


night's bright days

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Sothis (Fire Emblem), Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kink Meme, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Sothis and Byleth's relationship is unconventional, but even they can have loving married sex. Just, you know, in dreams.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Sothis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	night's bright days

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: mural sothis tops mbyleth
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=544220

Byleth wakes up inside the Holy Mausoleum. _Ah,_ he realizes. _A dream_. Not that his dreams of Sothis feel any less vivid or real than his waking hours. 

"There you are," he hears a teasing voice call from above. Byleth smiles, turning towards the throne that sits on the dias. Sothis is lounging on the throne as she had when she had borne the form of a young girl. "We hardly have time together like this anymore. Has being archbishop gone to your head? Too busy for a goddess?" A sly smile can't help but escape Sothis as she teases him, her tone light. 

"Forgive me," Byleth says. "I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"Oh, you most certainly will," Sothis replies assuredly as she leans forwards towards him on her throne. She's beautiful. She had been cute, before, when she appeared only as a small girl, but her true form is absolutely stunning. It had taken a few years, but as he had settled into his new role as archbishop, he had been able to unlock more and more of Sothis' power, and her form had changed as he had. She looks now as she does in the mural in the Garreg Mach cathedral, descending upon Fodlan. 

"Come here, Byleth," she commands him. "Kneel for me." Byleth obeys without hesitation, striding towards her throne and sinking to his knees. He bows his head, but Sothis stops him. "Don't deprive me of those pretty eyes," she tells him. He meets her eyes. Sothis holds her gaze towards him as she shifts her sitting position. The movement causes the slit in the side of her skirt to rise even higher up her thigh, and Byleth can't help but glance at the exposed skin.

"Aha!" Sothis smugly croons. "Does my body interest you so?" This was the game they played, during these dreams. She coyly teases him with her beauty, and then pretends that he is the one attempting to seduce her. 

"I would be a poor follower of the Goddess if I did not hold every part of her in the utmost reverence," he answers smoothly.

"Ha!" Sothis laughs. She shifts her legs again, slightly parting them. The cloth almost slips and exposes her inner thigh, but not quite. She's too shrewd to grant him such a pleasurable sight so soon. Regardless, Byleth can't help but react. His hips shift as he squirms just a bit. Sothis' smile grows wider. "My my," she says. "Eager, tonight, are we?" 

"As you said earlier," Byleth replies. "It has been a while since last time."

"Hmph," she scoffs, crossing one leg over the other. The cloth falls to the side of her leg, making it appear almost completely bare. Byleth is very aware of the heat pulsing throughout his body, and the tightness of his pants. "At least you get to touch yourself when we are not here," she grumbles, breaking character for a moment. 

"It's hardly satisfactory," Byleth admits. He knows that she likely hadn't expected a response from him, but he is eager to tell her anyways. "You know I hardly touch myself anymore."

"It's about the principle of it all," Sothis complains with a wave of her hand. "Now. Come closer, my dear one. I don't think I have the patience for playing some of our longer games tonight." Byleth smiles as he stands. She's just as eager as he is. Sothis just likes to pretend that she's the one indulging him. He walks towards Sothis, and she motions for him to stop when he is right in front of her. 

"Take off your clothes," she directs him. Byleth eagerly complies, quickly shedding his robe and pulling off his shirt. He's soon standing naked before her. Sothis' eyes rove up and down his body, lingering on his chest and thighs. "So even the archbishop keeps up his training," she says with a poke to his abdomen. She splays her fingers out on his stomach, keeping her hand placed against him. She slowly draws her arm downwards, but stops just above his cock, and pulls her hand away. Byleth can't help but let out a small whine. Sothis grins wickedly. "On your knees again," she commands him as she shifts forward on her throne, no longer lounging but sitting perched on the edge. She spreads her legs for him. "If you do well, I may even let you finish inside of me tonight." 

Byleth lets out another whine at the thought as he kneels again, and moves his head between her thighs. She's not wearing any underclothes, of course. He kisses her cunt, eagerly licking long stripes up and down her labia and against her clit. She lets out a contented sigh above him, and rocks her hips against him. She's dripping wet, and Byleth eagerly licks it all up. He feels his cock harden against his thighs. Maybe he could climax just from this, just from worshipping Sothis' pussy with his tongue. He pushes his tongue inside of her, heat shooting straight to his cock when she lets a moan slip out as he does.

"Ah, Byleth," she gasps above him. He feels her weave her fingers into his hair, grasping his head. She doesn't quite pull his hair, but the pressure on his scalp makes him moan into her pussy anyways. When his tongue tires from pushing inside of her, he turns his attention towards her clit. He sucks for a moment, and then licks in a circular motion, delighted when his efforts pull another moan from his Goddess' throat. She rocks her hips towards him again, almost grinding his face against her. Byleth doesn't mind, of course. He licks against her clit with the flat of his tongue, and then sucks again, long and hard. This seems to be what pushes Sothis over the edge, and she shudders against his face as her orgasm rolls through her body. Byleth doesn't stop moving his tongue until she relaxes her hold on his hair.

"Good boy," she sighs, tousling his hair. She smiles at him, and then leans down and kisses him. Byleth eagerly kisses her back as her tongue slips into his mouth. She pulls away too soon for him, and he unconsciously leans forward. "You can stand up now," she tells him. Byleth hurriedly rises, drawing a chuckle out of Sothis as he trips over his own feet and falls towards her. He catches himself before he lands on top of her, but still ends up awkwardly hovering over her, his erect cock digging into her leg.

"S-sorry," he mumbles, righting himself. To his confusion and concern, Sothis stands up and gets off of her throne.

"Oh, don't worry, you aren't in trouble," she assures him. "It was quite cute seeing you so eager that you stumbled like that," she continues as she steps to the side. Sothis pauses, placing her hand on his shoulder. "How would you like to sit on the Goddess' throne, archbishop?" she asks him in a half-teasing voice. Byleth balks, surprised. 

"Really?" He asks.

"Of course," Sothis encourages him, moving her hand down his shoulder to squeeze his bicep. Byleth hesitates, but does as she directs. The stone throne is hard, but not as cold as he always expects. Sothis steps in front of him and looks down at him, a pleased look in her eye.

"Mm, yes, this will work well," she muses, but doesn't elaborate. Instead, she reaches her hand down to tug at his still-erect cock. Byleth's hips lurch upwards at the sudden touch. Slowly, Sothis starts stroking up and down his cock. He gasps when precum starts to leak from his erection. Sothis pumps her hand around his cock for a few more strokes, but then lets go. Byleth barely has time to let out a disappointed whine, though, before she hikes up her regalia and moves on top of him, her knees on either side of his legs. She sinks onto his cock and Byleth moans, closing his eyes. Being inside of her was always pure bliss. He opens his eyes when she places her hands on his bare chest.

"Now move," she commands him. "Unless this is all you need to come?" Byleth jolts, eager to obey her. He rocks his hips back and forth as best he can, and Sothis helps as she rides him, fucking herself on his cock. Byleth grips the arms of the throne, bracing himself.

"Oh, that won't do at all," he hears Sothis say, and then she lifts his hands off of the armrests and towards her chest. Byleth moans as he clings to her, sliding his hands underneath her regalia. He adjusts his arms to better assist in bouncing her on his cock, and then palms her breast, rolling and squeezing her soft skin. 

"Ah, ah," he hears her moan softly, her movements becoming more urgent. Byleth moves his hand so he can pinch her nipple, and she gasps. "Oh, Byleth," she murmurs against his neck, breath hot against his skin. "I do think you've earned it tonight." It takes Byleth a moment to understand what she means-- that she's referring to her earlier promise of letting him come inside of her if he did well. Just the thought makes a bolt of heat shoot through his cock, nearly making him climax then and there.

"May I?" he grunts out, wanting, needing her permission for release. Sothis doesn't immediately answer as she continues to gyrate her hips. 

"One moment," she says faintly. "Ah, ah, yes, my love, you can come," she finally tells him, barely getting the words out before he erupts inside of her, his cock spilling his semen into her cunt. He makes sure to still move against her though, and shortly afterwards, Sothis comes for a second time as well, this time against his cock. She leans forward onto him, breathing heavily. Byleth moves his hands from her breasts to embrace her, and they sit like that for a while, just enjoying the intimate contact with each other.

Eventually, though, she moves off of his now-soft cock, and stands up again. Byleth stares as he sees his semen drip down the inside of her thighs, almost not noticing the hand that she extends him to help him stand up. When he does see it, he takes it and stands next to her. Sothis pulls him into a kiss, leaning against his naked body. Once again, she pulls away too soon, and Byleth gives her a small pout. His cock is half hard again, pressed against her thigh. She smiles at him.

"I've been generous tonight," she preens, putting one hand on his cheek. "So I don't feel too guilty about leaving you hanging like this," she says with a kiss to his cheek. Byleth frowns, not understanding what she means, but figures it out when he feels tendrils of sleep pull at him, forcing his eyes closed.

He wakes up in his bed at Garreg Mach. It's morning, and he can hear people moving down on the ground outside. He rolls out of bed, frowning when he sees that he's woken up with an erection. Sothis laughs at him from somewhere around him unseen. Byleth sighs.

"And you didn't like that I could masturbate," he grumbles with a half-smile.

"I never said I didn't like it," Sothis says, materializing at his side. She looks the same as she had in his dream, cleaned up. "Just that I don't have the ability to as well."

"Mm," Byleth acknowledges, pulling off his nightclothes. "Would watching me masturbate make you envious, or pleased?" he asks. Sothis hums, tilting her head in consideration.

"Right now, I think pleased," she says.

"Good," Byleth replies, flopping down onto his bed again. He fondles his cock in his hand. "Because it's much easier to get off when I can see you watching me." Sothis just smiles, eyes fixed on Byleth as he pumps his fist around his cock and moans her name.


End file.
